Sayid Jarrah
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Sayid | Nazwisko=Jarrah | AKA= | Data urodzenia=17 stycznia 1969 | Miejsce urodzenia=Tikrit, Irak | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Żyje | Powód śmierci= | Zawód= | Rodzina=Ojciec - Hassan Jarrah Brat - brat Sayida Żona - Nadia Jazeem | Powód Australia=Miał zdemaskować terrorystyczna komórkę w Sydney. | Powód samolot=Jechał do swojej ukochanej. }} Sayid Jarrah jest jednym z najbardziej aktywnych rozbitków. Zawsze chętny do działania, ukrywa romantyczną duszę która ujawniła się w trakcie romansu z Shannon. Z początku agresywny i bezczelny stał się rozważnym i kalkującym rozbitkiem. __TOC__ Przed katastrofą Sayid jest Irakijczykiem, oficerem Gwardii Republikańskiej. Dzieciństwo spędził w wiosce rolniczej pod Tikritem, był faworyzowany przez ojca który widział w nim prawdziwego mężczyznę. Od zawsze przejawiał instynkt zabójcy, bez problemu zabijał domowe zwierzęta na obiad. W wojsku mimo, że Sayid był łącznościowcem, zajmował się także przesłuchiwaniem podejrzanych o udział w antyrządowych spiskach. Pewnego dnia dostaje zadanie przesłuchania młodej kobiety. Okazuje się, że jest to jego sympatia z czasów szkolnych - Nadia. W czasie przesłuchań odradza się dawne uczucie. Sayid próbuje skłonić Nadię do współpracy, lecz ta zdecydowanie odmawia, a on sam nie decyduje się użyć w stosunku do niej zwykle stosowanych tortur. Po ponad miesiącu bezskutecznych przesłuchiwań, zniechęceni przełożeni nakazują likwidacje więźniarki. Jak zwykle w takich okolicznościach egzekucję ma wykonać przesłuchujący oficer. Narażając własną osobę Sayid postanawia pomóc Nadii w ucieczce. Zabija innego oficera i sam strzela sobie w nogę, by upozorować ucieczkę. Nadii udaje się zbiec. Sayid postanawia zerwać ze służbą którą pełnił dotychczas. Ucieka za granicę bezskutecznie poszukując śladów ukochanej kobiety. W Londynie zostaje zatrzymany przez służby specjalne, które dają mu propozycję zinfiltrowania islamskiej grupy terrorystycznej w Australii, w zamian za informacje o Nadii. Sayid zgadza się. W Sydney za pośrednictwem swego dawnego przyjaciela z czasów studenckich wstępuje do lokalnej komórki terrorystycznej. Agenci chcą złapać terrorystów na gorącym uczynku, Sayid ma za zadanie skłonić wahającego się przyjaciela do podjęcia wraz z nim zadania, polegającego na samobójczym ataku. Po przełamaniu jego skrupułów, stale obserwowani przez agentów przystępują do działania. Gdy przyjaciel, w chwilę przed aresztowaniem orientuje się, że stał się ofiarą prowokacji, popełnia samobójstwo. Sayid musi zapisać na swoje sumienie kolejną śmierć, uzyskuje jednak informacje o Nadii. Okazuje się, że osiedliła się w Los Angeles. Sayid udaje się w jej ślady lecąc pechowym samolotem. Na wyspie Sezon 1 * na początku winiony za katastrofę przez Sawyera * naprawił odbiornik znaleziony we wraku * użył odbiornika będąc na wzniesieniu i odebrał zapętlony sygnał SOS * próbował zlokalizować źródło sygnału ale został znokautowany a sprzęt został zniszczony ** w odcinku , Locke przyznał, że to on był napastnikiem * torturował Sawyera, by wyciągnąć z niego informacje na temat lekarstwa na astmę dla Shannon * czuł się winny po tym wydarzeniu i opuścił obóz rozbitków by zbadać wyspę * był więziony i torturowany przez Danielle Rousseau w dżungli, okazało się, ze to ona nagrała sygnał SOS ** ukradł mapy i notatki Rousseau * zakochany w Shannon * pierwszy z rozbitków, który słyszy szepty *uratował wraz z charliem aarona Sezon 2 * jest pierwszą osobą, która zauważyła anomalie magnetyczne * wyznaje Shannon miłość * widzi Walta, tak jak Shannon, chwilę przed tym jak ona ucieka i zostaje zastrzelona prze Ane Lucie * Shannon umiera na jego rękach * na grobie Shannon zostawia, sznurek paciorków do modlitwy * naprawił radio znalezione przez Bernarda, działało tylko ten jeden raz * torturował Gale'a, uważał, że jest on jednym z Innych * buduje coś z Charliem, prawdopodobnie coś w rodzaju domu * razem z Charliem i Aną Lucia poszedł szukać balonu zgodnie ze wskazówkami Gale'a * znaleźli balon i grób, po którego odkopaniu odkryli ciało prawdziwego Henrego Gale'a * podczas przesłuchania Gale'a był bliski zastrzelenia go, powstrzymała go Ana Lucia * podejrzewa, ze Michael ma układ z Innymi, zwraca na to uwagę Jackowi * ponieważ sam nie umie żeglować, bierze na pokład łodzi Desmonda Jin'a i Sun * widzi Posąg * znajduje obóz przy Drzwiach, okazuje się on być opuszczonym a po otwarciu włazu do Drzwi znajduje skałę * modli się do Allaha na łodzi Sezon 3 * bierze udział w poszukiwaniach Mr. Eko, wcześniej jednak ratuje go z płonącego namiotu * bierze udział w poszukiwaniach wioski innych * Odnajduje stację Płomień * odkrywa, że Jednooki jest jednym z Innych * odnajduje w stacji mapę wyspy i postanawia odnaleźć baraki * nie pozwala na zabicie Mikhaila, który staje się jego jeńcem * po odnalezieniu prawdziwej wioski innych zostaje przez nich złapany * spędza kilka dni przywiązany do huśtawki * wraca do obozu * nie ufa Juliet, próbuje wyciągnąć od niej informacje na temat innych *brał udział w ataku na innych wraz z Bernandem i Jinem podczas którego zabił jednego z innych Sezon 4 right|thumb|Sayid opuszcza wyspę * Sayid wraz z Juliet opuszczają plażę dołączając do grupy Jacka * Sayid bierze udział w odebraniu broni Milesowi i Danielowi * Rusza na misję uwolnienia Charlotte * Zamienia Milesa na Charlotte * Jako pierwszy z Oceanic 6 opuszcza wyspę * Podczas lotu zauważa, że Frank kieruje się wprost na burzę, zgodnie ze współrzędnymi od Lapidusa * Sayid przytrzymuje Desmonda, gdy ten doznaje "skutków ubocznych" * Helikopter ląduje na frachtowcu, Sayid wychodzi z maszyny i rozmawia z Keamy'm i Omarem. * Sayid rozmawia z Jackiem i Danielem przez telefon satelitarny * Sayid wraz z Frankiem Lapidusem dostaje się do pokoju medycznego i inauguruje rozmowę Daniela z Desmondem * Sayid wraz z Desmondem i Minkowskim dostaje się do Pokoju Łączności i naprawia zepsuty telefon * Dzięki niemu dochodzi do rozmowy Desmonda z Penny * Wraz z Desmondem wysłuchuje opowieści Michaela. * Prowadzi Michaela do gabinetu kapitana i wyjawia mu prawdę o Michaelu. * Jest podejrzewany przez Keamy' ego o szpiegostwo * Potajemnie odpływa z frachtowca pontonem po pierwszą szóstkę rozbitków * Powraca na plazę * Oddaje ponton Danielowi * Wraz z Kate idzie do dżungli ocalić Jacka i Sawyera przed Keamy' m * Wraz z Kate, Jackiem, Frankiem, Hugo i Sawyerem odlatuje z Wyspy po raz drugi * Jest świadkiem wybuchu frachtowca i zniknięcia Wyspy * Dryfuje po Oceanie * Staje się jednym z Oceanic Six po tym jak jego łódź ratunkowa zostaje odnaleziona przez statek Penny Po opuszczeniu wyspy left|thumb|Sayid zabija Avellinio * Podczas rejsu na ląd popiera Jacka co do okłamania opinii publicznej * Słyszy od Hurleya, że "nigdy mu nie pomoże" * Podczas konferencji prasowej po odnalezieniu Oceanic Six spotyka Nadię * Dostaje duże odszkodowanie od linii lotniczej Oceanic Airlines * Żeni się z Nadią * W wakacje 2005 roku wraz z Nadią jest na urodzinach Hugo * Rozpacza po śmierci Nadii w wypadku samochodowym * Na pogrzebie żony spotyka Bena * Ben wyjaśnia mu że to Bakir jest mordercą jego żony. * Zabija Bakira. * Decyduje się pracować dla Bena jako tajny zabójca żeby pomścić śmierć Nadii zabitej na zlecenie Widmore' a. * W odcinku zabił dwie osoby: Avellino i Else, pod koniec odcinka dostał kolejne zlecenie * Zimą 2008 w Moskwie zabija ostatnią osobę - Andropova po czym rozstaje się z Benem * Później jest skonfliktowany z Benem, uważa go za oszusta i manipulatora thumb|right|[[Sayid rozmawia z Johnem na Dominikanie ]] * Wyjeżdża na Dominikanę gdzie bierze udział w pracach humanitarnych w Santo Domingo * Pewnego dnia odwiedza go Locke na wózku, namawia go do powrotu na Wyspę. Sayid absolutnie się nie zgadza. * Po śmierci Johna na Dominikanie odwiedza go Ben który opowiada o ponownym polowaniu na członków O6 oraz śmierci Johna. Mówi mu także o zabójcach czyhających na Hurleya pod Santa Rosa * Po powrocie do Los Angeles pomaga Hugo uciec z Santa Rosa i ochrania go przed tajemniczymi napastnikami * Zabija czterech napastników * Zapada w śpiączkę * Dzięki Jackowi odzyskuje przytomność * W szpitalu pod nieobecność Jacka zostaje napadnięty przez Tony' ego, udaje mu się jednak zabić napastnika * Wraz z Benem jedzie do Long Beach Marina 23 na spotkanie z Jackiem i Kate * Podczas postoju jest świadkiem rozmowy Bena z prawnikiem Nortonem * Uczestniczy w spotkaniu Oceanic 6 z Benem na wybrzeżu * Po tym jak Sun zaczyna grozić Benowi bronią odjeżdża z wybrzeża * Poznaje w barze Ilanę * Idzie z Ilaną do łóżka gdy ta nagle go aresztuje stwierdzając, że jest oskarżony o zabójstwo Petera Avellino * Ilana prowadzi go na lotnisko aby przetransportować go do Guam gdzie czeka na niego rodzina Avellino * Przeznaczenie sprawia, że trafia na pokład lotu 316 i przenosi się w trakcie lotu ponownie na Wyspę Po powrocie na Wyspę thumb|left|Sayid w dżungli * Budzi się w dżungli na Wyspie głównej w 1977 roku * Błąka się w kajdankach po dżungli * Spotyka Jina i Radzińskiego koło stacji Płomień, Jin na pokaz aresztuje go uznając mężczyznę za Agresora * Trafia do zamkniętego pomieszczenia w Płomieniu * Zostaje przesłuchany przez Sawyera vel, Jima LaFleur * Trafia do celi w Barakach i przyznaje się do bycia Agresorem domyślając się celu zachowania przyjaciół * Odwiedza go nastoletni Benjamin Linus z kanapką thumb|right|Nastoletni [[Ben rozmawia z Sayidem ]] * Nie zgadza się na ultimatum Horacego Goodspeeda i nie chce nic mówić * Ironizuje z pracy Rogera Linusa * Zostaje zaprowadzony do Oldhama * Przywiązany do drzewa pod wpływem narkotyku zdradza całą prawdę jednak członkowie Dharmy nie chcą wierzyć w jego słowa * Młody Ben pomaga mu uciec * Podczas ucieczki obezwładnia Jina po czym zrozpaczony strzela do młodego Bena z nadzieją, że zmieni przyszłość Teorie * Jeśli to prawda że Nadia została zastrzelona przed wypadkiem to oznacza to, że wszystkie kochanki Sayida zostały zastrzelone. Nadia przez Ishmaela, Shannon przez Anę Lucię a Elsa Ana przez niego. * Sayid jest oburęczny, w "The Economist" gra w golfa lewą ręką a w tym samym epizodzie strzela prawą Galeria Image:Sayidishandy.jpg|Sayid podczas naprawiania komputera. Image:Normal collision-promo17.jpg|Sayid klęczy nad Shannon, która została postrzelona przez Ana-Lucia. Image:Normal oneofthem-promo08.jpg|Sayid wypuszczony przez Joe Inman. Image:Sayidtalking.jpg|Sayid rozmawia z Charlie'm. Image:Snaretrap.jpg|Sayid uwięziony w sidłach Danielle. de:Sayid Jarrah en:Sayid Jarrah es:Sayid Jarrah fr:Sayid Hassan Jarrah it:Sayid Jarrah nl:Sayid Jarrah pt:Sayid Jarrah ru:Саид Джарра zh:Sayid Jarrah Kategoria:Pasażerowie lotu 316